


You gotta die sometime

by de_tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Engagement, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minecraft, References to Depression, Soulmates, Wakes & Funerals, YouTube, YouTuber Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_tea/pseuds/de_tea
Summary: Dream and George finally meet up, their life is complete. Meeting their soulmate that was all they wanted, but just how long could their euphoria last before reality struck them through their hearts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	You gotta die sometime

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shit first chapter but I think if I work hard enough this could become a good fanfic for me to work on during lockdown. Stay safe, look after yourself :)

Screaming as he spammed his keyboard, George was in a sudden panic his heart racing as he tried to get out of dreams way laughing as he was being hunted down, "IM ABOUT TO DIE DREAM STOP IM ABOUT TO DIE!" Watching as his character exploded belongings fell onto the ground as he died, he groaned out, "I hate you so much." Falling back into his chair with a huff taking off his headphones, hand moving to run through his hair to try even out the obvious bump the headphones had left against his brown locks. For once he wasn't feeling all hot and claustrophobic from the heat as the weather faded from summer into the cooler autumn. Feeling the gush of wind slipping through his window he had faded out from the conversation Dream and Sapnap, fingers lingering against his mouse before pulling away to just take a moment to himself. Hoodie wrapped up around his knees as he rested his face against them, for the first time in a while he was enjoying himself, he felt happy and as though he could truly be himself around his friends. Well, friend and his boyfriend. Giving a yawn out with a stretch after a minute of being in his own little world he put his headphones back on only to hear the pissbaby calling for George to come back.

"What do you want?" The tone seeming a bit sharper than he meant, biting his tongue slightly as he shook it off. "When are you visiting us George?" It had been a while since the virus had finally calmed down, so they had been considering George flying out to America to live with them both for a month or so. "I don't know. Whenever I feel like it, I guess." Finally clicking the respawn button he received his items back from Dream, the gentle glow from his computer adding more colour into the dimly lit room. Hearing a sigh, a slight smile tugged up at his lips, "Why are you so desperate to see me Dream~" Call falling silent as Sapnap burst into laughter, "He's blushing, Dream's blushing!."

Trying to get rid of the awkward tension George cleared his throat and began to move his character once again hitting Dream a few times but he didn't move, "Dream?" Now growing his concern as it was silent on both ends, so he decided to just continue building some random house that he had saw and wanted to copy the other day. Biting his cheeks guilt filling his hazel eyes, grip tightening on his mouse as he felt like he had just possibly put dream in a mood. Glancing at his monitor he was still in the discord call, why wasn't he speaking?

Finally forgetting about the fact he was even in a call he had finished his building, character stepping back to admire the view a slight grin appearing as he was just so relieved he could get it done without being killed and losing all of his resources. Feeling at a centre of peace until he almost fell out of his bloody chair from Dream screaming into the mic, "I LOVE YOU GEORGE! Please visit me." Hand clutching his chest he burst into slight laughter, but he could never say the words back. "Yeah yeah, alright I'll look into it just don't bring it up again." Eyes focusing on his monitor to make sure he had ended his livestream a while ago, because that would've been a mess to explain to everyone.

"Anyway, I'm tired, I'm going bed." Leaving the call before he could even hear them say goodbye he logged out of discord and Minecraft just staring at the screen, a slight chill running up his spine. Reluctantly he began to type in his nearest airport and tickets to Florida, that plane ride would feel like absolute hell. "I guess 9 hours isn't the worst." Pulling a blanket to wrap around his shoulders making it feel like a hug, he rested back against his chair thinking to himself about the pros and cons. Of course, he wanted to meet his boyfriend and best friend in person, but he was anxious about being faced to face. What if their chemistry was different and he didn't feel attached to Clay? What if they both got too anxious to initiate anything and it could become an awkward silence? Trying to shove those thoughts aside he knew that now would be his best time to visit his lover, and probably the only time he would be able to visit him. As each day went by George had been falling stronger since his run in with the flu, however his doctors were asking him to be careful, telling George to live his life to the fullest but with every intention to live another day. 

Most days the British man would have no effort to get out of bed, fulling as though was chained down and his thoughts were so heavy his body couldn't bare to hold the weight anymore. It had been a year since George's condition had began to become more apparent, catching the flu made everything turn for the worst. Typically, the flu made people suffer for 3 days, but for George it was intense, his lungs ached and every minute he felt like hurling but then collapsing. It took weeks for him to finally recover, yet he was still having some drawbacks. Each day felt like a chore and the only thing that ever motivated him to leave bis bed and try to take care of himself was thanks to Dream and Sapnap. Grabbing for his debit card from his wallet he decides it was now or never and booked a flight for the following week on a Thursday, with no returning ticket as he hoped to stay for as long as he was welcomed. Despite all the worries, he knew this was the right decision, nothing could make him feel happier. 

Eyes falling back on his bedroom floor at the pile of clothes in a hidden heap so that his viewers wouldn't be able to possibly see them, paired with a few mugs and plates that probably had been there for almost a week. Hands slightly trembling he turned his computer fully off, making his way towards the window to close it feeling the cold waft through the room. Why can't it be warm again?" complaining to himself as he found his bed and wrapped up into his covers hand flopping about trying to reach his phone. Squinting he begun to type a message out, 'Ohhh Dweammmmmm. I booked a flight for Thursday :D.' Turning his phone off again he felt the vibration on his mattress clearly meaning he had already received a reply, but George decided to be an asshole and leave it for something to look at in the morning. With that he stayed sprawled in his sheets, happy that it was the weather where he could just completely submerge himself in blankets, but he also hated just how cold it was already. George was asleep within minutes, hands gripping onto his duvet for some type of warmth as he could only hope he would wake up the following morning. 

Eyes opening, he felt the sun shooting down onto his pale skin, a frown covering his face at the capricious weather. Sitting upright the second a whisper in his ear immediately shuddering and rubbing at his arms just in case any insects had decided to climb over his body. "Where am I?" He muttered out, standing up from the grass. The colour wasn't pleasant to look at, so he guarded his eyes from the harsh lighting to admire the sky's cerulean clearness. Taking in more of his surroundings it felt familiar, welcoming, and perhaps even secure. As though this place was made for him and only him. In the far distance he could just make out what seemed to be a park, the railings surrounding the plot of build to prevent any dogs from interrupting people whilst they play. A slight smile tweaked at the corner of his lips, he never wanted to leave here. At least it felt that way until he saw a random vase of black roses, taking a few cautious steps toward it, his breath hitched, and his chest tightened. Hand dubiously moving towards one single black rose, a petal began to wilt, falling onto the ground and suddenly Georges fight or flight senses kicked in, he didn't want to be here any longer. Abruptly distancing himself from the flowers his breath continued to only get worse, until it felt as though someone was taking all of the oxygen out of his body, enjoying watching him suffer as he couldn't calm down. Feeling a sudden freezing hand on the back of his neck he woke up in a state of panic, sweat seeping through his shirt from just how intense he had felt that entire dream. 

Turning on his phone, a prickling sensation filled his eyes from how bright it had been. Making out the hazy figures stating that it was 6am. Unlocking the phone he didn't even click to see Dreams message but instead pressed the facetime button. With each ring he progressively lost hope until he heard the call being answered. "George? I thought you were asleep. Everything alright?" Even just hearing Clays voice made his body loosen up, giving a slight hum to give an answer without speaking. Getting the message Clay laid down as well and began to tell George about something stupid Sapnap had been doing that day, voice never once trailing off even when he heard the calm deep breaths from George clearly meaning he was asleep. "I can't wait to meet you George, to take the piss out of your height." With that both boys had fallen asleep whilst on call, excited at the fact they would finally be able to meet one another. 


End file.
